Dangerous
by demifanatic123
Summary: They knew what they were doing was dangerous. But they didn't care. They were two girls in love trying to survive.


**Wow, Two posts in 1 day. It must be somebody's birthday or something.**

**Everything in italics is a flashback.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story line.**

We should of known it would end this way. It was a dangerous game we were playing. We knew the rules. In a place like this, one of us was bound to get killed. We were in hell.

I remember when i first met you. I was 16, you were 17. Life was crazy. My family adopted you, said you were my new sister. Little did they know, you were my soul mate.

I remember the first time we kissed. We were in a fight...

_"Why are you acting this way?" I screamed at you. You were being irrational and ignoring me all day. I was upset at first, but it had gotten ridiculous and now I was just mad._

_"Go away Mitchie! I don't want to talk to you!" You screamed back._

_"What have I done to you Alex? Huh? Tell me!" I demanded._

_"Just go!" You commanded. And when I didn't move you pushed me. I stumbled back shocked at first before shoving you back. Then you hit me and I hit you back. Soon we were rolling on the floor fighting. You got on top of me and pinned both of my arms to the floor. I struggled under your hold, you were stronger than me. We stared intently into each others eyes, then very slowly you leaned in until your lips were on mine._

We admitted our love for eachother that night, We knew that we had to keep it secret. My parents dont like homosexuality. I have been raised in a catholic home. I didnt follow their beliefs though, Thats why they hate me already. I remember when we almost got caught.

_"Your so beautiful." You tell me. I smile shyly and duck my head. You know I always duck my head when I get embarrassed that's why you lift my head up and kiss me. I kiss you back forgetting that we are on my couch in the middle of the living room. You push me to where I'm laying down on my back and your on top of me, the kiss never breaking._

_"Girls!" My mom yells from the kitchen. We pull apart just before my mom walks through the kitchen door. "Its dinner time."_

We were very careful since then. Always making sure we were alone and that the door was locked. It got annoying sometimes how cautious you were. I almost never got to touch or kiss you. I remember the first time we made love. Just like our first kiss, it happened when we were fighting.

_I was sitting on my bed with you. I leaned in to try to kiss you and you turned your head so that my lips hit your cheek. I got off the bed and you looked at me confused._

_"I don't understand. Am, Am I not good enough for you?" I stutter out to you._

_"Mitch, What are you talking about?" You ask me clearly confused._

_"Don't act like you don't know Alex. You wont let me kiss you, You wont let me touch you, We cant even keep eye contact for more than 3 seconds. What's wrong with me? Am I getting fat? Do you not love me anymore? What, What is it? Because I cant take it anymore!" I yell at you._

_"Look at yourself Mitchie! Do you look fat? No. You don't. Why do you think that?" You yell back._

_"You never touch me anymore! It's like I don't attract you anymore and it's killing me Alex. It really is." My voice breaks at the end of what I'm saying and I can see your face change from mad to guilty. Tears are streaming down my face by now. You walk over to me and peck me on the lips._

_"I'm sorry Mitch. I'm so sorry." You say. Then you kiss me deeper. This kiss says so many things. It says I love you. It says I'm sorry, and Soon enough it says I need you. The kiss becomes heated and you lift my shirt over my head and start kissing all over my neck. "I'm sorry Mitch." You say. "I want to show you how much I love you." You tell me. You lay me on my bed and for hours that's what you do._

That was possibily one of the best times of my life. I felt so much love from you then. I truly thought everything was going to be smooth sailing from then on. But, Then we got got caught. I remember your face as you saw my parents walk in. You were terrified. I was too. I was so scared that I couldnt even speak. I just sat there silently as they yelled and yelled and yelled.

_I am a moaning mess. You are above me with your hands under my panties pushing at my core repeatedly. Just when I am about to come undone, You freeze. I hear the door open and a horrified shriek come from my mother. You slowly remove your hand from my pants and underwear and roll off of me. I lay there frozen as I hear my mom call for my dad. I look over at you and we make eye contact._

_"This is it." I mouth at you and you nod your head agreeing. My dad walks in the room asking my mom what's going on and soon enough they are both blowing up at us. I hear many insults. I hear words like 'Dyke' and 'Incest' and I just lay there frozen to the spot on the bed. I cant look at my parents, especially after I hear my mom say "Mitchie you are no longer my daughter. You disgust me." That is when I let tears run down my cheeks. That is also when you blow up at my mother._

_"Your daughter is not disgusting! Your daughter is the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my life and I love her! This is not incest! We are not blood related! And we are not going to Hell because I know being gay is not wrong! It is not wrong for two people to love each other and if you cant see that we love each other. You. Are. Blind." Your growl at her. I manage to smile through the tears at what you just said. There was so much passion in your voice._

_Suddenly I am not frozen anymore. Instead I am yelling at my dad. Yelling because he grabbed you by the hair and yanked you off the bed. Crying and screaming when he kicked you in the side, swearing that your the one who made me this way. Swearing that he was not going to let you turn his daughter into a dyke. I am screaming at him to stop hurting you. I am cursing at him and calling him all kinds of names. I think I used every curse word in the book. My mother is yelling at me for disrespecting my father with the language I'm using, so I curse at her too. Our whole house is filled with screams and shouts and crying. My mom says before she leaves. "I want one of you out of this house by the end of the night. I don't care who."_

This is where we are now. Me writing this note with my suit cases beside me. It is so hard for me to leave you right now, but I know that this is the right thing to do. I want you to live a full and happy life and you cant do that with me right now. Maybe one day we will meet again. Maybe we will live happily ever after one day, but for now this is the end of the road for us. I love you Alex. I love you so much.

Sincerely,

Mitchie

The next day in the newspaper there is an article about a young girl named Mitchie Torres that was killed in a bad car accident. The car accident involved two Semi-Trucks and three cars.

The day after that there is an article in the paper about another young girl named Alex Russo who committed suicide after the love of her life was killed. She took her life in Mitchie's bed while wearing Mitchie's clothes.

The two are now reunited in Heaven, Living the happily ever after that they always wanted.

**Bitter sweet ending huh? I hope you like it! Review please!**


End file.
